Once Upon a Time, in New York City
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: As the turtles wonder about the girls they left in the past from Cody's penthouse in the future,a new story is set forth in the great apple,now the turtles not only have to help themselves but two young children as well.FF story,takes place after WCWYA.
1. Chapter 1

…**..yeah I know, I still haven't finished "Who cares what you are" and I have tons of other stories I should be working on for other series. But what can I say, I've got the turtle bug. Besides, do you know how hard it is to write fiction for a series you currently aren't as into, very hard! So I resolve that matter by waiting to be in the mod to write for those fics. I also know I promised an Usagi fic for everyone, and it's coming, just as soon as WCWYA is over, but this fic is going to be short (sorry but yes) while the Usagi one I'm planning for is going to be long like WCWYA. However, if you'd like a preview for it, there are some pictures on my Deviant account, just pm me if you can't get to my profile. This is my first fast forward fic, I know a lot of people didn't like this series, and true, it wasn't their best work. In fact it's probably about as good as the next mutation, it aired when I was a little girl and I managed to watch an episode on YouTube the other day (it was **_**horrible!!!)**_**. However, there were several aspects about it that you have to admit were interesting, admit it! You know you want to!! But I'm not completely irresponsible, this fic is slightly related to WCWYA and there are several references in it. XD anyway with out any further ado, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

_The racing of the heart and growing anxiety entices the instincts he knows he cannot fight, the animal takes over, and he gives chase. _

_The woman screamed, sending her last plea for mercy into the unforgiving air as it attacked with a piercing howl, it's echoes sending a hollow feeling into the bones of the survivors…._

"Michelangelo, what on earth are you doing?" A light flickered on causing the mood for scary movies to end with an effeminate scream on the orange banded turtles part.

His arms reacting to his surprise, his arm flung up to cover his head, thus the giant bowl of popcorn he was holding flew through the air, landing finally on top of the intruding shadow's head….or one of them at least.

As the teens relaxing in the penthouses living room let their eyes adjust they grew to notice the two intruders were in fact Master Splinter and the robot butler Serling, who did not look pleased to have received the popcorn bowl that splinter skillfully dodged.

"So wonderful you miscreants at least know how to share….though asking is typically done first." Serling snapped, using his arm as a substitute vacuum and cleaning the mess off his head and around him.

Cody, who was sandwiched between the four turtles, two on each side, gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry Serling, mike just got freaked by the movie…and well when you guys came in all of a sudden…"

As splinter came forth, he was surprised when Raph stood up in a huff, "Yeah well, better off, that movie sucked anyway."

Mikey abruptly got to his feet as well, "What? Attack of the wolf man was great! One of the best monster movies ever! How can you possibly say that it-" Mikey was cut off form his defensive banter when he gave a small 'meep' he received form Raph. He looked furious, beyond furious, what the heck had he done now?

Raph turned away abruptly and stomped out of the living room, "Watch whateva the heck you want, I need some air." With that, the penthouse doors closed behind him with a _whoosh._

Mikey sighed, his shoulders slumping, "Man, why is whenever I pick the movie, Raph gets mad at me?"

Leo, who had watched the door since Raph exited through it, patted his youngest brother on the shoulder, "I don't think it's you Mikey, something's been bugging Raph for awhile, since we came to the future….I'm gonna try and find out what it is, you finish your movie."

"Wait but-" Mikey tried to stop him, but when he realized Leo was already gone, he lowered his extended hand and let his head fall to stare at the ground sulkily, "so much for family night…"

///////

Raph exhaled frustrated with himself, why did he have to get mad at Mikey, he looked like he was about to wet himself back there!

He kicked an undefended lawn chair resting on the roof of the penthouse and sat down, resting his head in his hands, why had he gotten so mad anyway? It wasn't Mikey, it was that movie, but why would a stupid movie get him so worked up?

Raph eyes snapped open when he felt a clam hand rest itself on his shoulder, "You okay bro?" He heard Leo's voice ask him. He sighed in response.

"No." he answered simply, standing up again and walking towards the ledge of the building. He heard Leo follow him and he geared himself up for a lecture.

"I'm not going to lecture you Raph..., could you just talk to me for once?"

Raph's eyes widened slightly but then he scowled, "As if I need you in my head givin me orders as well as outside." he grumbled

Leo shook his head, "Nah, your just too predictable."

Things were silent for a moment as Raph's tension ceased, Leo truly jut wanted to talk.

"Now, stop me if I'm thinking wrong but….could the fact that the wolf man ticked you off, because it reminded you of a certain someone in the past?" Leo tried, searching Raph's face for some sense of realization.

He got his answer, when Raph's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Wolves aren't monsters, they don't attack people needlessly like that….even if they're part human."

Leo blinked then turned to rest his back on the ledge, folding his arms and staring at his brother, "I thought so…..Y'know, I miss them too Raph. But we'll see them again."

"When Leo? We've been here for almost six months, don't get me wrong, there are a lot of things about the future that are great but...What's Cam thinking right now, what are all of them thinking right now, do they think we abandoned them, do they think we were captured by some wacko that's chasing us recently?"

Leo chuckled darkly, but stopped at the serious look Raph gave him, "Leo, what if she thinks I'm dead?"

The thought sank into both of them, before a chilling wind shocked them out of their reverie. It reminded Leo that they were cold blooded, and all of a sudden he could almost hear Tawni scolding them for standing out there for so long and to 'get his arse back inside.' Leo smiled, and with newfound confidence clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"You know what they say, a man can never truly know what a woman is thinking, but if it's the girls we know, I wouldn't worry. We **will **see them again, and we'll explain everything to them. I can't explain it clearly Raph, but somehow I know that they know we're okay and trying to come home. For now though, we have to keep our heads and figure out a way to accomplish that goal. And that means trying nto to blow up at everything as best we can.." Leo gave him a look with his pleading tone his voice suddenly took. Raph shook his head.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, I'll apologize to Mikey in a later. Lets get inside before splinter blows a gasket, y'know how he is when we're out in the cold for too long."

Leo chuckled and turned inside, leaving Raph to his privacy for just a few more moments. The red banded turtle stared up at the moon, regardless of whether there was a space port on it now or not, it was the same moon that had watched over him and Cam a hundred years ago. It was the same moon watching over him in the future, and it was the same moon watching over Cam for him while he wasn't there.

"G'night Cam…" He murmured before turning inside.

That's when it happened

A wolf's howl, shot through the air like a pistol. It was close, and it was in pain, there was a huge bang straight afterwards and the sound of fraying electricity, like a telephone pole had been knocked down, too bad there weren't any telephone poles in the future, which meant some poor creature had just been electrocuted, BADLEY.

All of it had happened in a split second, and milliseconds later, Raph whipped around and rushed for the ledge, he heard the doors whish open behind him as the rest of his family joined him.

"What the shell was that?" Donny asked uncertainly, after everything quieted down for a moment

Raph could only stare down at the city, using his keen ninja senses to locate the spot it happened in.

///////////////

Her lungs burned and pleaded for air as she sprinted through the allies of new York city, hearing cruel cackling of the mad man behind her. Her heart sped in panic and she willed her legs to go faster, she leant towards the ground for a burst of speed and almost fell on her face. But the footsteps only got closer as she slowly ran out of stamina.

"Get back here ya little brat!!" One of the mad mans henchmen bellowed, he was close, too close for her to get away. She realized this a second before he seized her by her loose ponytail, dragging her a foot off the ground as she cried out in pain. As the others caught up to him and watched her struggled she heard a rumbling guttery sound coming from the shadows up above. It gradually grew louder as the men gathered closer too her, until they to could hear it. The growling finally turned into a vicious bark of a rabid animal, the men had but a second to look up, hoods over their heads, to see a large furry and lithe shape lunge form the skies, it's eyes shone in the moon with a piercing icy blue.

The battle began and ended in a blur for the poor young girl. As soon as the figure landed, she was thrown to the side by the man that was holding her and she crashed painfully into the wall. Her spun and her eyes flashed white from the force she hit the solid brick, but she could hear. She could hear the commotion of the men first attacking then desperately trying to defend form this supposed monster. She could hear it pounce on the men as they screamed, knocking them unconscious and causing as much damage as he possibly could, she could hear his fangs sink into human flesh and shake it around as the man shouted "It's got my arm! Get it of,f dear god, get it off!!"

She shook her head clear of the dots invading her vision, and held her injured side a she struggled to get up. Suddenly, one man seized the creature form behind, pining it in place at his chest ant twisting it's arm back. In response to this position, the creature transformed, it's pitch black fur retracting into itself until beach sand skin was revealed and the vicious growls of the great wolf turned into grunts and growls of protest form a young boy.

"Run Sophie!!" the boy yelled in alarm

The girl could only stare at him as he glared pleadingly towards her. He gasped when the man started to tug his arm backwards painfully, "**Go now!!"** He screamed

The man smirked and jerked the arm already under stress upwards, a sickening snap was the result.

The girl's eyes widened as a piercing howl ran through the night, and she felt an irrepressible rage run through her. She reached behind her and grabbed a discarded garbage can lid. They wouldn't expect this, not from her, she was only bait after all.

The mad man laughed psychotically as he watched the young boy tremble in pain and try to stand in his wolf form, the only thing he ended up doing was limp and sway badly.

Sophia glared and crept behind him prepared with her substitute weapon, swinging it with all the force she had in her body

"Go to hell!" she screamed, as the metal bin made contact with the mad man's head. He screamed in surprise and pain, his partly mechanical head sparking and electrifying his body, leading to sporadic spasms on his part.

The shock instantly traveled through the garbage lid, Sophia's eyes widened when the burning sensation started at the tip of her spin the traveled it's way upwards and she screamed, her hands locked and she found she could not let go. Finally, one of the men realized what had happened, and hastily shoved her away form his boss, slamming her into the wall once again. But she was no longer conscious to feel her head slam on the concrete, smoke lifted off of her electrified form. The ice blue orbs that had watched everything horrified, saw red.

The wolf became an unstoppable juggernaut, and with their leader already injured, the men that were conscious had no choice to retreat, and the boy and girl were left alone once again.

The wolf limped over to the girl, it whimpered each time it put weight on it's front leg, a horrible sharp pain shooting through it. He nudged her body with it's nose, whining slightly in concern.

The girl blearily opened her eyes for a moment, staring at the wolf, she shakily raised her arm to place her hand on op of it's shaggy black head. Slowly that head came closer to the ground as the wolf transformed back into the boy.

"Nero-kun…." Sophia whispered, her mouth twisted like she was about to say more, but her head fell to the side as she once again fell into unconsciousness. The boy, panicked, raced to find her pulse and heart. It was slow, but still there.

Wincing as his arm hung loosely at his side, he used his good one to lift the girl over his shoulders, and he started to run as fast as he could.

_Now it's always once upon a time_

_In New York City_

_Ain't it great the way it all begins_

_in New York City?_

_a dream's no crime_

_Not once upon a time_

_Once upon a time in New York City_

**Chapter one is all set, now, I used the lines above from that song in Oliver and company, it's also what inspired the title. Read and review please, oh and I don't own the song either, or Oliver and company!**


	2. Those eyes

**Okie doke, second chapter. I'm glazed someone reviewed so quickly, I was afraid since it was a fast forward fic people wouldn't want to read it. But anyhoo, here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

Donny yawned as he rubbed the sleep form his eyes. He knew if he hadn't of gotten up soon, someone would have sent Leo in to wake him up, and nobody wanted that, ever.

He stumbled sleepily into the living room to see his younger brother draining the milk out of his cereal as he watched his morning cartoons. Normally Donny didn't subject himself to these trivialities, but this morning he was just drained enough that his brain cells were guarded against the mind melting insanity of Saturday morning cartoons.

Flipping with ease over the side of the couch, he plopped next to his younger brother, which resulted in Mikey being airborne from the difference and weight as he yelped in surprise.

"Hey Donny, check it out, they still have Scooby doo!"

"Mm.." Donny grunted in acknowledgment as he tried to wake up fully. The bright colors of the children's show made his eyes strain to concentrate, when the bright reds and blues of a newscast interrupted them.

"hey!!" Mikey shouted in protest, turning around to see Leo balancing the remote on his katana and flipping It around.

"Sorry mike, but I wanted to see what exactly happened last night."

Mikey gave him a blank look, "Leo, we're living in a time where aliens walking down the street and leaving a trail of slime is considered normal, maybe what we heard last night was too."

Leo gave him a wary look, "I don't think so, as long as we've been in the future, even that sounded too weird to be normal."

Mikey crossed his arms, Leo wasn't going to change his mind, so he resolved to sulk with a scowl on his face until he could return to his beloved cartoons. But shortly, his short attention span had him temporarily forget why he was mad as the newscast switched topics form it's normal drone.

"In other news.." the blue hued reporter continued, "Many are perturbed at the strange disturbance that took place last night. From what authorities have found so far, it sounds like something caught between a superhero/monster movie!"

Donny rolled his eyes as Mikey gradually scooted toward the edge of the seat, his interest fully peaked now.

"Late last night, while most were sleeping sound their beds, there was a disturbing howl of something most definitely in pain, however local zoos have determined that none of their animals have been harmed. At the news of this possibly being an assault on a citizen, there was also the evidence of an extreme electrical charge that has not been seen since that breech I the computer program months before. After patrolling the cities,, authorities were pleasantly surprised to find several unconscious bodies of the famous street phantoms-"

"Jammer-head again? I thought we took care of that spazz!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the television as if it would fix the problem.

"Apparently not, now shut up so we can hear." A gruff voice said form behind. They turned to see Raph watching the news, leaning casually against the wall, but his eyes betrayed his nonchalant posture, they were focused and narrowed, he was thinking, hard.

"-of whose responsible for this act of vigilantism is nearly completely lost. However we have one clue, which is a few discarded black hairs, strangely enough are neither human, nor animal, but both, and a electrically fired garbage can lid. Authorities are searching for more evidence, but for now the source of the ghostly howl last night, remains a horror story.."

The TV flickered off as soon as he finished, as Cody entered the room, yawning slightly.

"Morning guys, what were you watching?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes.

Mikey hopped up and trotted over tot their young friend, "Cody! I was GOING to show you Scooby doo little ninja, but Leonardo had to check the news report over that freak accident that happened last." Mikey added sulkily. Cody gave him a sympathetic smile but then turned towards the rest.

"Well I hope you're not too worried about it, Starlee wants me to pick up some parts for her since she's tied up at O'Neil Tech, and I figured you guys would wan to come since you haven't seen that part of the city yet.." He offered.

The turtles looked at each other, and suddenly ran past him, making his scarlet hair fly around is face at the sudden air force. Suddenly he heard someone skid to a halt and turn back, and then he was weightless, staring at the ceiling. Mikey had picked him up and was running after his brothers, carrying the young heir like a log over his head.

"Mikey-gah! What are you doing?!" Cody asked as he laughed.

"You were going too slow dude!"

//////////////

As it turned out, a trip through the city was just what they needed. Even with them having to watch Mikey so he wouldn't buy yet another futuristic juicer, the sun felt good as it enveloped them in calm warmth, giving the turtles blissful expressions on their faces which confused Cody just a bit.

Well they are turtles….

However, one turtle would no be relaxed. Although he enjoyed his trip with his siblings and somewhat adopted 'little brother', his eyes still traced alleyways and streets suspiciously. The painful howl from the night before still echoed fresh in his mind. Not only that, but the unconscious bodies in the alley on the news worried him. He new technically this wasn't any of his business, here in the future the responsibility of being the cities silent protectors wasn't as needed. However, the hair they had found also suggested a monster, whether it be mutated or genuine, and Raph had met too many monsters to trust the city to take care of itself.

His eyes snapped to attention when a movement far from the city's activity caught his eye, in an alley up ahead. There was a hooded figure, sneaking around stealthy, bent low and calculating. It wasn't a street phantom, but a child, a boy to be accurate, maybe eleven or twelve years old. In the two seconds he saw him, he could tell that he was favoring one of his arms, he was injured.

Suddenly, Constable Biggle's police hover craft swooped slightly, no doubt he had seen the turtles and he hoped to find out what they were doing. But that fact was lost on the kid, his head snapped up and he ran back into the alley, encasing himself in shadows.

Raphael didn't waste time to think about his next choice (not like he ever did), but took off after the kid, speeding past his dazed brothers, surprising them.

"Raph what are you doing? Raph!" He heard Leo called as he ran after him, but he knew he couldn't stop. His gut told him that he could not lose the kid. Besides that, he knew his brothers could keep up easily with him after they realized just what he was doing.

He dashed through the alleys maze like turns, following the sounds of retreating footfalls ahead of him, if he didn't keep this pace, he knew he would lose him. But then the running stopped, and he skidded to halt before he gave himself away. The kid was skittish, if he presented himself too quickly, he might scare him away.

However, his skilful stop was horribly corrupted when someone came toppling into him form behind. He growled slightly when he heard Mikey groan on top of him.

"Get offa me bonehead." He grumbled quietly, hoping his they would get the idea that he wanted them to be quiet.

Maybe that would work on Leo, but certainly not our favorite orange banded ninja,

"Dude! What the heck was that back there!?" Mikey yelled indignantly, Raph sighed and clapped a hand over his mouth, to which Mikey angrily started to talk muffled through Raph's hand.

"Guys be quiet, just for a bit, I'll explain later. For now, stick to the walls and follow my lead…"

Raph pressed his shell to the wall and slowly made his way along, being careful not to make to much noise. He was thankful tha the others had done as he said, and ever so carefully peeked around the corner of the alley.

There, tucked into a dead end was the boy, kneeling before a crumpled form on the concrete city floor. He was surprised to see that it was another child, a girl about the same age as the boy. She was unconscious, he came to realize, as the boy leant to the side where a small bowl of water was placed, a discarded bottle not far behind. At first he took a small bit of water n the bottles cap and tried desperately to make her drink, but the water merely slid out of her lips onto her shirt, making her shiver just a bit in response. The boy sighed, then tore a scrape of cloth form a discarded curtain resting in the dumpster, he dunked it in the water and laid it on her forehead, hoping the coolness of it might revive her just a bit.

He looked over at Leo to see not only him but everyone else was watching as curiously as he was, Mikey who was a the back leaning over Cody as far as he could, until finally he stumbled, and a small bit of gravel scraped under his feet.

Raph whipped his head back to the boy to see if he heard, reminding himself to slap Mikey later. The boy had gone stiff, his back straight and his eyes wide in realization that he was being watched.

To everyone's further surprise the boy wrenched himself around into an animalistic crouch, growling warningly at the corner the guys were currently hiding in. His teeth grew slightly into fangs to an expression of wildness. One arm hung limply to the side t an odd angle. It was broken.

Raph sighed exasperated, and slowly went around the corner, knowing his cover was blown anyway.

"Easy there, we aren't gonna hurt ya." He tried calmly, the boys shadowed face could only glare at him in ferocity uncommon in a child so young.

As they all stepped forward once again, the boys scrambled back in his crouch towards the girl even more, trying to block them form even seeing her. His posture got lower to the ground, as if he was geared to pounce….the way he was staring at hem he might do just that.

"Whoa, calm down little dude!" Mikey said, holding up both hands in surrender, the boy only growled softly,

Donny tried to look a the girl, noticing that her hand was turned upwards so her palm was open, she looked so vulnerable, no wonder the boy was nervous. Then he saw something that made him lean forward slightly, which did not make the boy happy at all.

The girls palm had been burned, badly. It was pretty evenly charred, which suggested an electrical burn, as it blistered and was dangerously close to infection.

Foolishly he stepped forward to take further analysis, too concerned for the girl to remember her current protector.

At Donnie's approach, the boys hood slipped of his head as he ran to cut him off, snarling and snapping at him angrily. Donny stumbled back in surprise at not only the boys warning attack but the pair of wolf ears that had appeared on his head suddenly.

With his hood out of the way and them all backed against the wall, Raph was able to get a clear look at the boys face. His raven black hair hung shaggily into his eyes. But the darkness had could not overpower his eyes.

Raph's eyes widened,

**he knew those eyes.**

He couldn't place where or when, his memory drew a completely blank, but he knew those eyes better than anyone. They shimmered like brittle glass as their icy blue coldness seemed to run him through and leave him gasping for breath. They glared at him in pure determination that informed Raph without words that he was willing to harm anyone that tried to hurt this girl further.

Suddenly in place of the boy, he saw Cam, glaring at him like she had done to Lyssa when she was protecting Ella. This is who the boy reminded him of…but that's impossible…Cam couldn't be here…but the resemblance was so uncanny, he could be her clone..

He blinked rapidly and cam was gone the boy taking her place once again as he stared back at him, now raising an eyebrow that the turtle had apparently blanked out staring at him.

Raph snapped out of his reverie when he realized that Leo had unsheathed his katana in response to the boys attack on Donny. He swung an arm out to stop Leo from going any further…not that Leo was the type to attack kids, but to protect his brothers, Raph wasn't so sure..

"Wait Leo, let me try somehtin…"

Leo blinked, it wasn't in Raph's character to be so calm….maybe it was the boys doing…he did look familiar…

Leo nodded finally and re-sheathed his weapons but still stared warily at the boy as Raph stepped forward ever so closely.

The hair..err..fur on the boys wolf ears bristled at his approach, and his fangs increased in size, he growled with an intimidating bark at the end.

Raph was careful not show any emotion, staring pointedly into the boys eyes, knowing this was a challenge of authority. He was older, and at the moment he was stronger…if the boys wolf instincts proved to be as strong as he thought they were, he might be able to make him submit, like the alpha in a real wolf pack would.

"Kid, I don't know just who you are, or what you are, but I do know that you don't want to be found. I'm pretty sure you're the ones that caused that commotion last night, aren't ya, and their looking for you. I don't know why you're hiding form them, but as hurt as that girl is, and as much as you seemingly care for her, you must have a pretty damn good reason if you haven't taken her to the hospital yet."

As Raph continued, the younger boy glared back at him with ferocity, clearly the situation was not unlike an alpha going against an alpha, but the way the boy stared at him as he explained his logic, he could tell he had hit the nail on the head. He glanced quickly at the girl behind him, seeming guilty as his pulled back ears drooped ever so slightly.

"Now we can help you, but you have to let us. After all, you didn't knock out anyone innocent they were street phantoms for cryin out loud, so I don't see why you should be found by the police. But f you go for my brother again like that when he's only trying to help girlie over there, you're gonna find that I'll be a lot less generous." He glared at the boy, whose ice eyes darted between the two turtles in comprehension that hey were brothers.

"Do you accept our help?" Leo said, copying Raph's emotionless expression and staring hard into the boys eyes.

The boy seemed conflicted, he knew that Sophia was in bad shape, and she needed medical attention quick….but these strangers….

He sniffed at the air, his well-trained wolf senses picking apart the turtles and their demeanors…they seemed sincere, he couldn't sense nervousness or hesitation, except for the one he snapped at, which was normal because his teeth could leave a nasty mark.

Finally, the boys growling ceased, and his form relaxed the tiniest bit. The next sound that came from him was the most human they had heard from the boy, he sighed in defeat.

His ears and tail evaporating the boy slowly stood up form his crouch and stepped to the side, staring at Donatello as if saying 'Well?'

Donny cautiously went forward, kneeling beside the girl as the boy watched him like a hawk.

He turned towards the others, "We need to get her medical attention, now." He said urgently, picking her up gently in bridal style.

He heard the boy growl softly in response, but he did not snap, merely watched his every move as he started carrying the girl over to his brothers. Promising to the boy "once the girl was settled, he was going to be taking a look at that broken arm of his"

"I'll call Starlee and have her bring the hover shell." Cody said, dialing quickly on his cell phone.

Mikey watched what was going on for a moment before turning to the boy with a grin, which earned him a funny look from said boy.

"So what's your name little dude?"

"…….."

"….Dude, are you gonna answer?"

"……(staring at Mikey)…….."

"You don't talk much do ya…wait do you even know how to talk?!"

The boy responded with a roll of the eyes and he walked away, leaving Mikey puzzled as he followed him.

…**.Lol, I had to do the last part, knowing Mikey he's going to force a word or two out of him eventually. Anyways, read and review please!**


	3. awake and newspapers?

**Whoots! Third chapter!! Anyway, I don't know when I'll update WCWYA…I've kind of been hit with a dose of writers block for that one, like I know what I want to do…I just don't know how to go about it. I'll get to it eventually though, but right now my main focus is this story since it's supposed to be short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

Donatello sighed as he finished wrapping the young girls hands in heavy bandages. It had taken at least two hours to get both children into the hover shell, to Cody's penthouse medical bay, and treat the girls wounds suitably, while being silently stared down by the intense little boy with the girl.

"That should do it…" He mumbled to himself, giving he girl a sympathetic look as she continued to sleep on the medical cot. The burns on her hands and continued at least half ways up her arm as well. At least now she would be a bit more comfortable, out of danger of infection in that dirty alleyway.

He was vaguely aware of the presence beside him, looking down to se the shaggy black haired head of the boy. He was gazing at the girl with concern, his wolf ears drooping in a way that made it hard for Donny to not pet them in comfort. He looked, to be honest, cute. If it wasn't for the sharp teeth that went with his transformation….

"She's going to be okay little guy…now all we need to do is wait for her to wake up.." He informed him, the boy, with his ice eyes, looked up at him. His face still held a curious hardness to them only seen in adults that had gone through the worst of hardships. But for just a moment, they did not hold reluctant allowance of the turtle being this close to the girl, they held obvious gratitude, as he nodded.

The look didn't las though, the boy turned back to the girl, sitting on his haunches and resting his chin on the mattress of her bed, being careful of his freshly set arm, which had been broken fully across the bone just above the elbow. Donatello was sure if he wasn't there, the boy would whine like a puppy that had it's bone taken away….he was very young after all..

Donny shook his head and left them in peace for a while, walking out of the self closing doors, pondering over the face that seemingly had Raph hypnotized earlier that day. He had to admit, there was something so…familiar in the boys face that he couldn't seem to place.

He was surprised to see his brothers in the hallway outside of the infirmary, obviously waiting for his diagnosis.

He shrugged, "We got to her just in time, her hands were badly burned but with the rubbing alcohol killing any source of infection, they should heal in a week or so…"

"And the boy?" Leo asked, arms folded over his chest.

Donny sighed a little, tired, "Not much has changed, he's calmed down a bit if that's what you mean. But he still hasn't said a word the whole time…I think he's really worried."He said sympathetically.

"It is obvious the girl is of great importance to him…" Master splinter mused quietly. It was to his surprise that the boys, even in the future, managed to bring home strays almost every other week, first April, then Casey, now this…

Serling gave haughty sigh, "Master Cody, I realize that the miss's health was of great importance…but did you have to bring her _pet_ with you?"

They were startled when an angry growl shot out form the other room, it seemed the boys hearing was a lot keener than they had imagined. Raph had to snicker at Serling's surprised and briefly nervous face.

"Right, why don't you take yer foot out of yer mouth Serling and lets go to bed, "He offered.

////////////////////

Leo yawned as he trudged down the hallway. He understood that he needed to check on the two children, he just didn't get how it had to be done at 6 am!

He stumbled thought he self opening doors to se the scene hadn't changed much form what Donny had described, the girl was still sleeping peacefully, while the boy had sat back, resting his arms on his withdrawn knees as he stared at her determinedly, almost willing her to wake up with it. Dark circles framed the crescent shape of his eye, he hadn't slept all night, waiting for his friend to wake. Leo shoo his head, even he had trouble pulling all nighters, much less an eleven year old doing it!

"Good morning.." He nonetheless offered quietly. The boy shifted his eyes towards him in acknowledgment, but didn't speak or growl for once, only staring with a set frown on his lips. At least now he had fully accepted that they were trying to help.

The blue-banded turtle sighed and walked forward, checking the girls vitals and asking if there had been any changes over night. The boy shook his head, shifting his jet black bangs as he did so they rested almost fully over his eyes. They were uneven, and were badly in need of a trim.

"How's your arm?" He asked politely, looking a the nasty break the boy had somehow acquired. The boy briefly looked down at it and shrugged dismissively.

After checking over the girl, Leo tuned towards the younger boy once again, "Are you hungry, Mikey's probably making breakfast now…?"

As his question hung in the air, the boy shook his head again stubbornly although Leo was sure he heard the boys stomach groan in protest at his answer. The boy's tan skin flushed jus t a little in embarrassment as he glared downwards at his stomach's betrayal. Leo chuckled softly.

"I'll bring you something later." He promised before leaving.

////////////

Over the next two days, it continued just as before. All of them would go in to check on the girl, the boy would say nothing much to Mikey's frustration, and they would bring him food as he refused to leave the girls side even for a second. Thank goodness there was a bathroom attached to the medical bay.

Finally, about 5 in the after non of the third day of being up, the boy was just barley awake, and slowly nodding off, his head slumping on his shoulders as he continued to sleepily watch over his friend. That was when he was startled awake by a slight shift in the girls frame, she turned, moving her legs around stiffly and she groaned. Sophie was waking up.

Immediately the boy investigated, sniffing at the air beside her to sense if it was a temporary thing, nope, she was really awake this time. He glanced a the button he purple banded turtle had told him to push if such a thing occurred, and he pounded it at least three times to get their attention,

Donny was startled form his reading when a little device at hi s side buzzed loudly, the others looked at him curiously as he excitedly go to his feet, "She's awake!"

Maybe now they would get some answers..

///////////

It was about a minute later that they all entered breathlessly, having run all the way there (it's a big penthouse..)

The boy was kneeling next to the girls bed, looking hopefully at her as she stirred, they gathered around her bed just as her eyes fluttered open.

At first she looked confused, the alarmed a she gazed up at the unfamiliar faces, a robot, a red head, four turtles, and a rat! But then as her eyes traveled around the room urgently, they noticeably relaxed when she saw the boy, his black wolf ears humorously popping out in his excitement.

"…..Nero….you're okay…" she breathed happily, resting her hand on his head relieved at his familiar face.

They were shocked to see the boy smile just a little at her voice.

"Nero? That's your name? Cool!" Mikey exclaimed, earning him a funny look from said boy.

The boy looked away however when he noticed the girl was trying to sit up, with Donatello's help, they managed to prop her up comfortably on some pillows. She folded her hands in her lap as she looked up curiously with big cinnamon eyes at the rest of them.

"Forgive me for being rude but….just who are all of you?"

Introductions they made quickly, and the girl slowly smiled at al of them, it was a lovely sight, they could see why it made even rock hard Nero smile.

"You all helped us so much, thank you….My name is Sophia, and this is Nero as you've already figured out." She said. The boy had gone back to folding his arms quietly against his chest as they looked at him. Not even Mikey dared to accuse him of being shy….that would come later when he was sure he wouldn't get bitten for it.

"Alright Sophia, it's nice to meet you." Leo started, taking a seat in one other the hard plastic chairs of the infirmary, "Are you feeling up to hearing about how you got hear, and maybe telling us some of your story as well?"

Sophie thought for a moment then nodded,

"Very well then.." Leo began to tell her exactly how they had found her, broken but well if not overly protected in an alley, her guardian limping on a broken arm. Sophie's eyes widened when she heard that Nero had tried to bite Donatello.

"May I see that?" she asked Serling, who was currently folding a discarded newspaper from the mail. He handed it to her wordlessly, and before they could ask why she wanted it, she had rolled it up and whacked the black haired boy on the head with it. Everyone sweat-dropped

The boy yelped and rubbed the spot where the offending paper that had assaulted him, glowering up at his friend with an expression more incredulous than angry, "Did you seriously just hit me with a newspaper?" He asked, his first words heard by their ears.

Mikey looked like he was about to faint at the shock of it. The voice hadn't quit broken yet, caught somewhere between childhood and adolescence. A little scratchy form constantly growling and barking as a wolf.

"Why on earth would you try to bite them?! That was so rude, they were only trying to help!"

"I can't _believe _you just hit me with a newspaper.."

"Just once, can't you put the fangs away and just talk to people instead of growling at them, not everyone is our enemy you know!"

"Do you know how cliché that was?" the boy stared at her, still not past the bad dog pun his friend had used on him. The girl huffed and crossed her arms.

"You big jerk, you're lucky they helped you!"

The boys widened in sudden anger, and stood up immediately, "We're lucky they weren't street phantoms! You know darn well why I have to be careful Sophia! Did you want them to take us away and use us for their dirty work, do you?!" His tone was harsh and eyes hard. Sophie caught he wild anger in his eye and instantly stared back with ferocity, informing him with her facial expression he was losing control again.

The turtles and others could only watch awkwardly as the spat ended abruptly, Nero running a hand through his hair, momentarily freeing his face form the dark curtain it provided, "God, let me know when you're ready to leave!" He yelled finally, retreating out the door, presumably to cool off and wait.

They stared after him for a moment before turning back to the young girl, she looked at his path for a moment, looking slightly guilty, before sighing, "I shouldn't of yelled at him like that….he was just trying to protect me you know, normally he doesn't like to bite people….or really even come into contact with them…"

"He sounds more wolf than human," Donatello said, taking a seat like Leo had as the others followed suit.

Sophia looked up at him, smiling guiltily again, "I'm afraid that's my fault as well..."

"Enlighten us…" Raph suggested, and she took a deep breath.

"Because of the way we live…constantly running from the ones that chase us, Nero relies on his animal instincts to keep us alive, it's saved our skins many a time before. It's caught suitable food for us when we're camping, and warned us when the street phantoms are about to attack. But unfortunately, while there are many good things about his wolf side….Nero has been forced to rely on that side of him, so I guess slowly, he begins to lose his human self if he is left to it alone.."

"there are only two things I know of that can break him out of that 'trance' , the wolf claw necklace left by his great great grandmother, it's also said to have healing abilities, for small injury like minor cuts and bruises…and…me." She trialed off uncertainly, "For some reason, although he's rejected almost every other human presence in his life, I was the first one he opened up to…after his parents died anyway…"

"Like you saw before, if I don't back down, if I show him that he's losing himself, he'll leave and go back to normal….he's saved me form myself so many times, as klutzy as I am.." She laughed at her own expense, before continuing, "and in a way I saved him form himself…"

"But who is chasing you? Why are they after you and Nero?"Cody asked curiously.

Sophia shook her head, "Not us both, just Nero, the only reason they'll go after me is to use as bait, because they know Nero will do anything to keep me safe. They want Nero to become their secret weapon, so they can not only infiltrate O'Neil tech, but carryout other crimes they have in mind. If they had Nero, those crimes would be the easiest in the world to commit….that mad man jammerhead, and his lousy street phantoms…" she finished bitterly

"It sounds as if Nero san cares very much for you…" Splinter said, watching as the girl gave him a smile one could only describe as pure love, not romantic just yet, but more than sisterly, just love.

"He's my best friend.."

After describing what she remembered of the last attack on her and Nero the other night, Sophia's stomach growled tremendously under the blankets of the infirmary cot. She blushed a little and fidgeted at eveyrones surprised stares.

Mikey immediately scooped her up with a laugh, "that was so cute, you're alright little Sophie, lets get you some food."

They only heard part of Sophia's surprised cry as the orange banded turtle sped off to find the kitchen.

///////////

Fro the next few hours, the turtles and the others had learned even more about the two unfortunate children in their current care.

Sophia was of half Japanese, half Irish, so she knew quit a bit of both languages, but also whey her dark almond eyes had freckle dusted cheekbones underneath them. Even though they had only known each other for a while, no one had the heart to question why the girl referred to everyone as either Leo-niisan, Mikey-niisan, Raph-niisan, don-niisan (that one got a giggle out of Mikey.), or Cody-niisan. Not only was it easier for her to remember their long names, but it was just too gosh darn adorable!! Serling however preferred to be Serling-san, which Sophia could live with, she also, out of respect, stuck with Master splinter-san.

They also learned several interesting tidbits about Nero, like how although he detested doing it, he was able to eat raw meat without getting sick. The reason why he hated it was another fact about Nero Sophie soon confessed to them, earning a good laugh form the turtles considering he had tried to bite off their limbs the day before.

Nero couldn't stand the sight, nor smell of blood.

"It always confuses his senses too much, and it makes him sick, right Nero-kun?" She asked her friend, who was currently sulking in the corner by the full panel window. He glowered determinedly out the window, but the slight twitch of an irritated eyebrow assured them he was listening.

It wasn't until they noticed that Sophie couldn't talk without yawning every other word, that they looked at the time.

"Whoa, 12:15 already?" Mikey asked cocking his head to the side. They looked over to Nero, who they knew hadn't slept in days, just how was he holding himself up right now.

Serling had already gone off to prepare two rooms, while Cody said goodnight to everyone, heading to bed himself. Splinter got up as well as his sons, when they realized Nero made no move to leave for the soft bed that awaited him. Only stared out the window tiredly, his eyelids dropping half over his eyes, bloodshot and exhausted still, but refusing to rest. They were sure his body was going to throw a tantrum if he didn't get some sleep soon.

"Nero-san." Master splinter called to him. The young boy looked up, his cold blue ice peeking out form behind his dark bangs.

"There is a room for both you and Sophia-san each, if you would like to use it." He hinted, the boy shook his head stubbornly.

"Not tired." He said, his not talkative side showing once again. Raph groaned aggravated.

"Look kid, if ya don't go ta sleep you're gonna get sick….do you really want to pull that on Sophie here?"

Nero instantly looked up at the mention of causing Sophia strife, Raph smirked, _gotcha.._he thought..

"I'm just standing guard..in case…"

"Jamerhead comes back? Don' worry about it, we've updated the security system so there no chance he'd ever get in." Donny informed him proudly.

But Nero gave him a doubtful look, "But that would mean he's gotten in before...hasn't he..?"

Donny clammed up bit his lip, kid had a point there..

Nero sighed, "I appreciate you generosity…Sophie, you go on,I think it would be good for you to sleep in an actual bed for once…I'll be fine for a few more hours, then I'll sleep….I'm more used to sleeping on the ground anyway…" He assured them, sitting as though he could not be moved, though in his current state it would take little to no effort for him to be forcefully moved.

Sophie looked down at her best friend unsure, she didn't want to leave him all alone…that would be going against their promise…

The others finally gave up and conceded when they heard at least Sophie would be sleeping I a warm bed, however when they turned around to turn the lights off, they didn't find her following them.

Instead she kneeled next to Nero, who had transformed into a wolf, curling up as his body began to succumb to sleep. She gently pet his head for about ten minutes, before light snoring could be heard from the great wolf.

She smiled, yawning sleepily and laying down, laying her head on his strong back, entwining her fingers in his fur and sniggling into his warmth, she sighed in content, perfectly comfortable.

The sight literally forced the turtles to smile warmly at them, the two children already finding a place in their hearts after just a few hours.

As his brothers went to bed, Raphael stayed with master splinter, who was still watching the children with a sort of curious but warm smile.

"It's strange…I've never seen a boy that young so withdrawn and forcefully matured…not since…"

"Since what master?" Raph asked curiously.

Master splinter turned to him, with a tired smile that clearly suggested he knew something Raphael did not, "Since you were that young my son."

**Ohhh, what could splinter know? And why must Sophia be so cute!! (hugs Sophia) I seriously hadn't intended for her to be that way..she just turned out that way, for the better I guess =^^=. Anyways, I'm trying my best to update who cares what you are, however, bonus chapters always leave me scrambling for ideas…It took me forever to just finish this chapter.. but I'll get it out eventually, like I said before. See ya guys!**

**Sophie: Read and review please!! Sayonara! =^^=.**


End file.
